The Little Cherub II
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: A sequal to The Little Cherub. We pick up a few months after the story ends and follow Beast Boy and Raven through their relationship. Some strong language at parts!
1. Alex's Birthday

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday dear Alex, happy birthday to you!" all the Titans sang and then clapped. Alex was wearing a grin so large that he could barely bend it to blow out his candles. It took him three tries, but he got all of them. He picked up the largest one, a 3, and began to lick the icing off of the bottom of it.

"Oh don't do that, you'll eat wax," said Raven snatching it out of his hand before he could take a bite of the candle. She laid it on a plate and then plucked out the rest of the candles.

"But I like licking the candles," said Alex reaching for the candles that were piling up on the plate.

"Hey, your mother said no," said Beast Boy softly grabbing the child's hand. "Now what piece of the cake do you want?"

"That one!" said Alex pointing to the piece that had an icing drawn beetle on it. Alex had grown quite interested in bugs and they had an insect themed birthday party for him.

"Alright, here ya go buddy," said Beast Boy handing him a plate with the beetle piece.

"Ice cream!" he demanded.

"Shoot, it's still in the freezer," said Raven heading into the kitchen. She was seven months pregnant and was beginning to wobble as she walked.

"I'll get it," said Robin. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Trust me, I'd love to but if I do I'll never get back up," said Raven going back over to the table while Robin got the ice cream.

"So little man, three years old," said Cyborg ruffling his hair in the same manor he had done to his father when he was shorter. "I guess this makes you a big boy now."

"Uh huh," said Alex with a mouthful of frosting.

"So this means he is pot-ty trained, correct?" asked Starfire.

"Just about," said Raven. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, according to the Pull-Up commercial, once you have mastered being trained in the ways of the pot-ty you may sing 'I'm a big boy now!'. So to be a big boy he must be pot-ty trained."

"You take commercials way too seriously, Star," said Beast Boy.

They were each given a piece of cake and ice cream. Alex couldn't help getting it all over him. He normally didn't eat sweet things, but when an event like his birthday came around he craved the sugar. But he still ate it as fast as he could for his favorite part of his birthday was next, the gifts!

He sat on the couch with his family surrounding him. He was wearing a pointy blue birthday hat, as well as Starfire who found them quite amusing, and kicking his feet anxiously as his parents settled down to hand him the gifts. Raven sat next to him and handed him the gifts that Beast Boy picked out.

He received an insect collector's kit from his Uncle Cyborg, a magnifying glass and a stuffed caterpillar from his Uncle Robin, a video about bugs from his Auntie Starfire, a bug alarm clock from his father, and three picture books from his mother that were about insects and other various creatures she didn't really like.

"Say thank you everyone," said Raven.

"Thank you everyone," said Alex like a little parrot. He was busy opening up his insect collector's kit and ignoring everyone else in the room. Cyborg felt quite proud at getting him his favorite gift.

"That thing'll hold anythin from a tick to a June bug," said Cyborg.

"Oh great," said Raven sarcastically. She suddenly jumped and said, "Oh, the baby kicked."

Alex looked up from his gift and immediately placed his hand on his mother's stomach. He loved to feel the baby kick and move around. He felt it and let out a giggle.

"When's the doctor's appointment again?" asked Beast Boy as he crumpled up the wrapping paper and shoved it into a trash bag.

"Thursday," said Raven standing up. "Hopefully you can make it this time."

"Well I can't help it if a villain attacks the city the same time as your sonogram," said Beast Boy giving her a quick kiss.

"I know," said Raven heading for the bathroom. She seemed to be visiting the bathroom more and more as her bladder was being crushed by the child she was carrying.

"Are you guys going to find out if you're having a boy or a girl?" asked Robin.

"I want to, but Raven keeps saying no," said Beast Boy. "We could have found out months ago. Maybe this time I can talk her into finding out."

"Please, which would you like?" asked Starfire. "A boy or a girl?"

"I don't really care," said Beast Boy. "I just want to know so we can get ready. This might be our second child, but it's my first birth."

"That's true," said Cyborg.

Alex took the plastic wrapping off of his video and popped it into the television. His eyes became glued to the screen as a British voice appeared out of nowhere and began to comment on the insects. Starfire became as absorbed as Alex and sat down next to him. The two seemed to be in a trance as the bugs danced across the screen. Raven reentered, took one look at the screen, and decided to go lay down. She hoped Alex's phase with bugs would be over soon.

She lied down on her bed and felt an immense amount of relief on her back and her feet. She slowly moved onto her side and tucked a pillow under her head. The baby began to fidget about and Raven waited for it to settle down. After a good kick to her ribs, it went back to sleep. She let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes.

Raven had only been asleep for a few minutes when she felt someone crawl into the bed next to her. She felt his arm reach around her and place his hand on her swollen stomach.

"Hello," she said putting her hand over his.

"Hey," he said kissing her on the cheek. "How ya doin?"

"Okay," she said closing her eyes again. "Just tired."

"You need anything?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," she sighed.

"Okay, I was just checkin in on you. I'm going to help clean up the common room," he said kissing her once more and then getting up.

"Wake me up in an hour," she called as he left.

"You got it," he said and then closed the door. He felt quite content at the moment and a smile crossed his face naturally. He was a superhero who had saved the world numerous times, he had a three year old son, and the woman he loved was pregnant with his second child. Yes, life was good.

Robin was wrapping up what was left of the cake, with Cyborg still trying to get one last piece before it went into the fridge. Starfire and Alex hadn't budged once.

"Come on, man, I just want that piece on the end," said Cyborg stabbing at the cake with his fork.

"Cyborg, you've already had three pieces!" said Robin shooing Cyborg's fork away. "You've had enough sugar for the next four days."

"But I just want that little piece," Cyborg whined.

"You know the birthday cake rule," said Robin heading towards the fridge. "No more than three pieces unless it's your birthday."

Cyborg grumbled and put his fork down. "I don't even know why we have that stupid rule," he muttered and went to watch the bug movie with Alex and Starfire.

"We have that stupid rule so we don't have another repeat of Beast Boy's nineteenth birthday," said Robin finally placing the cake into the fridge. "You remember that, right?"

"Yeah yeah," said Cyborg pouting on the couch. It was on Beast Boy's nineteenth birthday when he and Cyborg had had a cake eating contest. The result was two very sick Titans who nearly cost them a fight between Mumbo.

Beast Boy picked up Alex's new toys and such and said, "I'm gonna put these in your room, okay buddy?" Alex gave a slight nod, but didn't look away. Beast Boy couldn't understand what was so fascinating about the aphid they were looking at, but as long as it kept the three quiet he didn't care.

"I have never seen such wondrous creatures," said Starfire gleefully. "And they are all in our backyard?"

"We don't exactly have a backyard, Star," said Cyborg.

"Shh!" said Alex scooting off of the couch and sitting closer to the large screen.

Starfire turned around and found Robin wiping the table down, "Robin, may we get a backyard?"

"We live on an island made out of rocks," said Robin. "I don't think it would be possible."

"But can we not try?" asked Starfire, not exactly seeing the problem.

"Star, if you can find a way to get us a backyard I would be more than happy to help," said Robin chuckling.

"Then that is what I shall do," she said with a large smile.

"Shh!" Alex shushed them again even louder. He would never interrupt the adults, but it was his birthday and he knew he had some power over them. The three decided to stop talking and let Alex watch his movie.

An hour passed and Beast Boy realized that he had to go wake up Raven. He had been sitting on the couch with Alex on his lap. Alex loved to sit with his father. There was just something about his lap that was so comfortable for him. And Beast Boy always felt calm when Alex sat on him. The two just seemed to click together like two puzzle pieces. But Beast Boy had to get up. Alex whined as Beast Boy lifted him up and placed him down on the couch.

"I'll be right back," he said and then ran off.

"But the butfly is gonna come outta the coocoon," said Alex standing up on the couch and turning around, leaning against the back with his belly. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at Alex's pronunciation of "butterfly" and "cocoon".

"I can become a butterfly, buddy," said Beast Boy laughing. "Now sit down, I'll be back in a sec."

Alex rolled his eyes, sighed, and sat back down. He looked just like Raven when he did something like that. Beast Boy giggled to himself all the way down the hall to Ravens room. He still called it Ravens room, even though he slept next to her every night.

Slowly he opened the door and looked in. Raven was still curled up on her side, fast asleep. He went over to her, knelt down, and rocked her shoulder. "Raven," he whispered. She took in a deep breath and gave a slight moan.

"What?" she asked.

"It's been an hour," he said rubbed her arm.

"Already?" she asked in a tired voice. "I feel like I just fell asleep."

"You don't have to get up, you know," said Beast Boy.

"No, I really should," she said sitting up. She held her head for a moment, feeling a tad dizzy, then slid out of the covers. She reached for Beast Boys hands and he helped her to her feet. She really wasn't that big, not yet at least, but her body was very tired and she tended to need help doing such things like standing up after sitting for a while.

They made it back out to the common room and sat down on the couch, which was now full. Robin and Starfire sat together, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Cyborg was between the lot of them with both of his arms spread out over the back of the couch. Raven sat with her head resting on Beast Boy's shoulder, Alex sitting back in his lap. The whole family, together, watching a movie on insects.


	2. So Odd, So Nice

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 2

Raven was lying on the hospital bed with her shirt pulled up over her stomach. She had delayed the appointment as long as she could, hoping that Beast Boy would arrive, but the doctor had to take her now or not at all. She felt the baby move around a little bit, as if it were just as upset about Beast Boy's not being there. But she couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault that Plasmus escaped and was trying to destroy much of downtown.

The doctor, a sweet woman in her early thirties, was just about to squeeze the lubricant jelly onto her stomach when the door flew open. And there he stood, quite out of breath and disheveled.

"You made it," said the doctor with a sweet smile. "We're just about to get started."

Beast Boy went over to Raven and gave her a kiss, "Hey. I'm sorry I'm late."

"At least you made it," said Raven. A shiver ran up her spine as the cold jelly fell onto her stomach. The doctor turned the little monitor on, but the screen was still blank.

"Okay, here we go," said the doctor placing the sensor onto Ravens stomach. A bunch of blobs filled the screen and the sound of two heartbeats could be heard. Beast Boy was holding Ravens hand as the image of their child finally filled the screen. "And there it is."

"Look how much bigger it is!" said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Well that's what happens when you haven't seen it in a month," said Raven trying to hold back her own smile. "How's it look? Everything okay?"

"Looks to be," said the doctor moving the sensor around. "Are you ready to know the sex, or are you going to wait?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven with pleading eyes. She had an unsure look on her face. "I don't know."

"Oh come on, Raven!" he begged. "I want to know."

"I know, but I'm not sure I'm ready to know," she said squeezing his hand.

"But wouldn't it make life easier if we knew now?" asked Beast Boy. "Please?" and he did "The Face".

"Do you always have to do that?" she asked hitting him. She closed her eyes and said, "Okay."

"You want to know the sex?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," she said clenching her eyes shut.

"Are you sure?" asked the doctor.

"For the love of God, tell us before she changes her mind," said Beast Boy almost exploding from the suspense.

"Okay, you're having… a girl," she said with a smile.

Raven let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Beast Boy gasped and looked right at Raven with a large grin. "We're having a girl!" he said kissing her. "See? That wasn't that bad, was it?" Raven gave him a smile and definitely looked much more relaxed.

As they reentered the tower they saw Starfire sitting on the couch with hundreds of magazines around her. She was determined on finding a way to get them a backyard. She saw the two enter and gave them a smile.

"Hello friends!" she said. "How was your trip to the hospital?"

"Great!" said Beast Boy beaming. "We found out what we're having."

"Are you not having a baby?" asked Starfire.

"Well, yeah, but we know what the sex is," he said clarifying.

"Oh joyous!" she said rising into the air and clapping. "What are you to have?"

"You tell her," said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and said with a smile, "We're having a girl."

Starfire gasped and went to Raven, giving her a tight hug. "How wonderful! You are to have a baby girl."

"I won't if you kill it," she said through her crushed lungs.

Starfire quickly released her and decided to hug Beast Boy instead. "I must tell Robin!" And with that she flew off.

"Come on, let's go tell Alex," said Beast Boy taking her hand.

"Can I please go wash my stomach off first?" she whined as he dragged her through the room. "That jell is hell to wash off. It's so sticky and blegh!"

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Okay."

After washing her stomach off, with Beast Boy's help because he couldn't resist seeing her stomach, they went to Alex's room. They opened the door and saw him sitting in the middle of the room playing.

"Hey Alex," said Beast Boy as they entered.

"You're back from the doctors?" he asked standing up from his plastic bug collection.

"Yup, we're back," said Beast Boy.

"And guess what," said Raven.

"What?" he asked going over to them and holding his hands anxiously.

"You're going to have a little sister," said Beast Boy touching Raven's stomach.

"A sister?" he said with a smile and put his hand on Ravens tummy.

"That's right," said Raven with a smile.

Alex hugged his mother and rested his head on her stomach. He felt how warm it was and could hear everything that was going on inside of her. "How much longer till she comes?"

"Only two more months," said Raven patting her son's head.

"I can't wait!" he said starting to jump around.

"Are you gonna be a good big brother?" asked Beast Boy in a teasing voice.

"Yeah," said Alex running over to his toys. "She can play with any of my toys, if she wants to. And I can teach her how to catch bugs and stuff."

"Oh I can't wait," said Raven sarcastically. "I'm going to go lie down," she said to Beast Boy.

"Okay," he said kissing her and opening the door for her. "If you want I'll come in and massage your back."

"I would like that very much," she said in a desperate voice right before he closed the door. As she walked down the hall she saw Robin and Starfire walking towards her. She gave them a smile and knew they weren't going to let her pass without talking to her.

"Hey Raven, Star tells me you're having a girl," said Robin with a smile.

"That's right," said Raven smiling.

"Well congratulations," he said hugging her.

"Be careful!" said Starfire very alarmed. "You may kill the baby!"

"I don't think his hugs could do much damage, Starfire," said Raven as she was released from the hug.

"Have you told Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"I haven't seen him yet," said Raven.

"I believe he is in his room creating a new video game," said Starfire. "Will you go and tell him?"

"Actually, I was just going to lie down," she said holding her back. "You can tell him if you want."

"Hurray!" said Starfire grabbing Robin's hand. "Come, let us tell him the joyous news! And then I can make the appropriate Tameranean pudding for such an occasion." And with that the two sped off down the hallway.

Raven was never so relieved to see her bed. She crawled into it and was asleep in less than a minute. Beast Boy entered a few minutes later and saw her curled up, fast asleep. He crawled onto the end of her bed and began to rub her feet. Slowly a smile spread on her face and she woke up.

"I hope you don't mind my starting at your feet," he said with a smile.

"Of course not," she said still half asleep. "But if you don't stop soon I'm going to start drooling." Beast Boy let out a chuckle and started on her other foot. Raven moaned happily and snuggled into her pillow. Eventually she was tired of him massaging her feet and she sat up. "Okay, get back there."

Beast Boy moved behind her and began to rub her shoulders and massage her back. He sat behind her the same way he had to sit when they went to Lamaze classes. Raven had gone before when she was pregnant with Alex, but Beast Boy insisted on having the whole pregnancy experience and guilted her into going again.

"Only two more months," he said kissing her neck. "Are you excited?"

"About going into labor and pushing a child out of my loins?" she asked plainly. "No, not really."

"What about having a baby girl?" he asked trying to think positively.

"I am happy about that," she admitted. "It'll be nice to finally act girly."

"What?" he laughed.

"Well I've never been able to really act like a girl," she said as he worked on her lower back. "You know, playing with dolls and dressing up. I just hope she deludes my powers like Alex does."

"Wow, Raven playing with dolls," said Beast Boy to himself. "I guess Hell is freezing over."

"Oh shut up," she said trying not to laugh.

He chuckled to himself and continued to massage her for ten more minutes. "How was that?" he asked as he smoothed and patted her back down.

"Wonderful as usual," she said leaning onto him. "Thank you," she said giving him a kiss.

"You're welcome," he said holding her.

They sat there silently for a while, just enjoying the feel of being together. Beast Boy rested his back on the headboard and this reclined Raven a little more. She sighed happily and got even more comfortable. He began to rub his hands over her tight stomach.

"This is so odd," said Raven out of nowhere.

"What is?" asked Beast Boy.

"This. Everything," she said putting her hands over his as he continued to rub her stomach. "I mean, five years ago I would have never pictured this happening. You and I lying in my bed together as you gently massage my pregnant stomach. It's just… odd to think about."

"That's true," said Beast Boy chuckling. "But we seem prone to odd things happening to us."

Raven smiled and gave a hint of a giggle. "I still can't believe that you and I are together."

"Yeah, didn't see that coming," said Beast Boy lifting her hand to him and kissing it. "Thank God for jell-o shots, right?"

This made Raven laugh. "I guess so," she said closing her eyes. "Too bad we can't even remember our first night together."

"Too bad we _can_ remember our first morning together," said Beast Boy. "I've never been so uncomfortable in my whole life."

"Yeah, that was interesting," said Raven. "I've never seen you get out of a bed so quickly in my entire life."

"And then jump back in when I realized that I was nude."

"And then me kicking you out when I saw that you were nude."

"And then the infamous pulling of the sheet." This made Raven laugh again. "That poor thing never had a chance."

"Split right down the middle as we both tried to cover ourselves," said Raven.

They both shared a giggle. There came a knock at the door. "Mumma? Daddy?"

"What is it Alex?" asked Raven.

"Can I have some pudding?" he asked through the door.

"Go ahead," said Beast Boy.

"Thank you," he said and then ran off.

The two relaxed again. Then it occurred to them. "Do we even have pudding?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't think so," said Raven. "Starfire said something about making pudding and…"

The two looked at each other and gasped, "Oh no!" They both scrambled off of the bed and burst out of the room calling, "Alex, no pudding! No pudding!"


	3. One Month Left

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 3

Another month passed and Raven had grown even larger. None of the Titans could believe how big she was getting. It wasn't that she was larger than any other eight months pregnant woman, it was just that… well… this was Raven! Little petite Raven: who used to wear a skin tight leotard and actually looked good in it. Now she had a large pregnant stomach that stuck out so far that she would sometimes knock things off of the counters when she turned.

Since there was only one month left Beast Boy and Raven decided that they had better get the rest of the baby supplies they needed. Raven had kept a few things from when she had had Alex, but they were having a girl this time and that meant a whole new set of clothes and other various things.

They walked through the baby store in the mall slowly, so Raven wouldn't get too tired too quickly. Alex was sitting in the rented stroller looking around as Beast Boy pushed him.

"Does all girl clothes have to be pink?" asked Raven plainly as she looked through the various infant girls clothing. "I mean, can't there be something… here we go," she said picking out a couple of purple and yellow outfits.

"Can we go to the toy store?" asked Alex with a sigh.

"Maybe when we're done," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, we better stock up on these," said Raven grabbing a few packs of baby one pieces. She handed them to Beast Boy who looked for a place to put them on the carriage. He finally just put them with Alex.

"Raven, do infants really need all of this clothes?" asked Beast Boy who was quite flustered. Raven just started to laugh and went off to find more clothes. Beast Boy suddenly felt overwhelmed. Now that they only had a month left he was starting to get nervous and unsure.

"Can I get a pretzel?" asked Alex, who was feeling a little ignored, not to mention surrounded by girly baby clothes.

"When we leave this store," said Beast Boy. "Just hang in there." Alex sighed, placed a few of the girly pajamas behind his head and relaxed.

"Let me see…" said Raven checking her list over. "Got it… got it… wrong store… got it… need that… got it… oh!" She started heading over to another part of the store, or waddling to another part of the store.

Beast Boy followed her and waited as she looked through socks and booties. As he waited he looked around at all the other people in the store. Mostly pregnant women, all in different stages of their pregnancies. A few of them had their boyfriend or husbands with them, but many were there alone. He could only imagine what it must have been like to be pregnant and alone. He saw what Raven was going through and knew that pregnancy wasn't easy, even with someone there to help you.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," said Alex turning around and leaning over the side of the carriage so he could see his face.

"We're almost done, buddy," said Beast Boy, even though he had no idea as to when they were going to be done.

Raven had a few pairs of booties and socks in her hands and said, "Okay, let's go."

Beast Boy heard Alex let out a sigh of relief. He chuckled and the three headed up towards the cashier. Once everything was paid for Beast Boy hung all of the bags off of the carriage and they headed over to the nearest pretzel vender.

After they each had a pretzel they headed back to the tower. Raven couldn't wait to just sit down on the couch for a little while. Her back ached and her feet were swollen. She sat with her seat reclined all the way back in the car. Thank goodness Alex was sitting behind Beast Boy, or he would've been crushed. He couldn't wait to get home so he could at least get some attention from his aunt and uncles. He saw that his parents were very busy and he was thankful that there were other people in the tower to dote upon him.

They made it home and all were quite relieved. The mall had become a very tiring place. Raven landed on the couch and let out a long sigh. Cyborg had been sitting on the couch and quickly grabbed the remote before she sat on it.

"Y'all have fun?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah, oodles," said Raven sarcastically and then leaned back into the couch.

"Uncle Cyborg!" said Alex running over to him.

"Hey little man," said Cyborg giving him a high, or in the case of Cyborg low, five. "What's goin on?"

"Will you play with me?" he asked excitedly.

"Depends, what'd ya wanna play?" asked Cyborg.

"I want you to teach me how to play bazketbowl," said Alex.

Cyborg's eyes lit up, one literally, when he heard the word "basketball", or at least Alex's pronunciation of it. "Alright! Let's go!" He picked up Alex, carried him under his arm like a piece of luggage, and headed up to the basketball court on the roof.

While Raven relaxed and Alex went off to play with his Uncle Cyborg, Beast Boy went to deposit all of the shopping bags into Ravens room. He still had to assemble the baby crib that remained in its cardboard box. He figured now was as good a time as any. He sat down and began to do his best to put the crib together.

As he was just getting one side of the railings to connect with the headboard he heard a knock on the door. "Yeth?" he asked with a screwdriver in his mouth. The door opened and Robin appeared.

"Hey Beast Boy," he said with a smile. "I see you're finally putting that crib together."

"More like attempting to," said Beast Boy taking the screwdriver out of his mouth. "I swear these directions are written in Chinese or something."

"Well that side is," said Robin picking up the instructions.

"I know," said Beast Boy, proving that he really wasn't as dense as everyone thought him to be. "I mean that the directions don't really make sense. They've replaced all of the words with letters and numbers."

"Want some help?" asked Robin, who could see exactly why Beast Boy was having trouble. The instructions were confusing.

"Sure," said Beast Boy handing him the screwdriver.

The two worked for an hour and were barely any farther along than when they had started. They had half of it put together, but it looked crooked and unstable. Finally Beast Boy threw the instructions aside. "Well I think we should just wing it," he said.

"Or maybe we should just ask Cyborg to do it," said Robin.

"No, I will do it," he said stubbornly. "This is a crib for _my_ baby and _I_ will put it together."

"Okay," said Robin backing off. They sat quietly for a little while and then Robin worked up the nerve to speak. He had actually gone to Beast Boy with a purpose, not to help him build a crib. "Uh, Beast Boy, I've got something important to tell you," he said rather hesitantly.

"Yeah, what?" asked Beast Boy screwing in a screw into the other railing side.

"I'm… I'm going to propose to Star," he said in one breath.

Beast Boy stopped screwing in the screw and looked up at Robin. He hadn't even realized his jaw had dropped. "You're… you're what?"

"I'm going to ask Starfire to marry me," said Robin with a smile.

Beast Boy still looked at him blankly. Then a large smile spread across his face. "Dude! That's awesome!" he said shaking Robin's hand and bringing him into a hug. "I can't believe it!"

"I know," said Robin. "I'm so nervous."

"When are ya gonna do it?" asked Beast Boy, completely forgetting about the crib.

"Tonight," Robin sighed. "I'm taking her out to dinner and I'm going to propose there."

"Well good luck," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Thanks," said Robin in an unsure voice.

"Come on, dude, you've got nothing to worry about," said Beast Boy getting back to the crib.

"You sure?" asked Robin.

"Duh! Of course I'm sure," said Beast Boy laughing. He gave Robin a pat on the back to reassure him.

"Thanks Beast Boy," said Robin, and then went back to helping him with the impossible crib.

Raven was reading quietly. She found that it had been harder and harder to find anyplace that was quiet lately. Of course it didn't last long as Cyborg and Alex reentered.

"Raven, I think your kid could be the next Michael Jordan!" said Cyborg with a large grin on his face. Alex was up on his shoulders and was smiling as well.

"Is that so?" asked Raven not looking up from her book.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen him!" said Cyborg lifting Alex off of his shoulders and putting him down. "I'm tellin ya, he's got great potential."

"Wow, I wouldn't expect that with Beast Boy's genes," said Raven looking up from her book.

"Hey, maybe they're from your side of the family," said Cyborg.

Raven laughed sarcastically and closed her book. She attempted to stand up, but couldn't find the strength to get her large belly up. Alex quickly came over.

"I'll help you, mumma," he said sweetly and took her hands. He leaned backwards and tried to pull her up, but his little body didn't have enough weight to move her.

"Maybe I should help," said Cyborg. Alex sighed and moved out of the way. Cyborg help Raven stand up with one hand.

"Thanks," said Raven in a groan. She could feel the pain return in her back and feet. But she couldn't put off her whining bladder anymore. She began to waddle off to the bathroom. But before she left she saw that Alex looking quite disappointed with himself. "Alex," she called to him. He looked up with those deep, soulful eyes. "Why don't you help me walk to the bathroom?" A smile spread across his face and he ran over to her. He took her hand and began to lead her out of the common room.

As they walked Starfire emerged from her room with a large smile on her face. "Friends! I know how we are to get a backyard!"

"Really?" asked Alex very excitedly.

"Yes," said Starfire picking him up and twirling him around. "Soon we shall have the backyard and we can go searching for all of those insects!"

"Hurray!" said Alex with a cheer.

"How?" asked Raven.

"It is a surprise," said Starfire just busting at the seams and putting Alex down. "But now I must go get ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Alex, who was quite miffed at the fact that his auntie couldn't tell him how they were getting a backyard.

"You're Uncle Robin is taking me out to dinner tonight," she said joyfully. "I must go and take a shower and do the freshening up."

"Can I pee first?" asked Raven who was dancing at this point.

"Of course," said Starfire. Raven quickly ran into the bathroom and relieved her crushed bladder. Alex decided to go play in his room for a while. But he decided to see what his father was doing. He took a gander into his mother's room and saw Beast Boy sitting on the floor with a partially made crib. He suddenly heard his dad mutter a few curse words to himself and decided to go to his room before he was caught.


	4. Marriage?

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 4

The next morning Starfire prepared the biggest breakfast feast that any of them had seen. This was because, of course, she was now engaged and this was her way of telling everyone. She had come home screaming with joy and had woken them all up to tell them. So they felt she owed them a nice breakfast any way.

"I can't believe it," said Cyborg with a chuckle. "Robin the lone ranger is finally settling down."

"Didn't think I'd see the day," said Raven sipping her caffeine-free tea. She had been suffering from caffeine withdrawal and that just made her more tired and grumpy.

"I can not wait to tell all of our other friends!" said Starfire, referring to all of the other Titans in the world. She flew over to Raven and held her hand out to her. "Raven, will you look upon my ring of engagement now?"

Raven had refused to see it the night before because she had been asleep at the time. But now she took a look at it. It was beautiful, just the right size and sparkled like Starfire's eyes were. "It's very lovely," said Raven with a smile.

"Auntie Starfire, will you please tell us how we're gonna get a backyard, now?" asked Alex.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot," said Starfire flying off.

"She what?" asked Beast Boy.

"She said that she found a way for us to have a backyard," said Raven.

Starfire reentered with a large grin she was trying to suppress. She was holding a piece of paper, but had its back towards them. "Is everyone ready?" she asked shaking with excitement.

"Yes!" said Alex standing up in his chair. Raven quickly grabbed him and made him sit down.

Starfire turned the piece of paper around and revealed the other side. "I have bought us a house!" The paper showed the picture of a large house. "And it has a back yard!"

"You what!" they all said at the same time, except Alex who was the only one clapping with happiness.

"I have bought us a house," she said again.

"Starfire, when I said for you to find a way for us to have a backyard, I kind of meant a backyard for the tower," said Robin.

Suddenly Beast Boy began to laugh and giggle to himself.

"What are you snickering about?" asked Raven.

"Oh nothing," he said still chuckling. "It's just, in less than twenty-four hours Robin and Starfire are engaged and have bought a house!" He started really laughing and this made Cyborg start laughing as well.

"Yeah, and you know what comes next," said Cyborg. He pantomimed a baby in his arms and rocked back and forth.

Suddenly Robin felt very nervous and his commitment jitters were creeping back in. His heart was racing and he was beginning to feel very hot. "I… I need to go out for a second." And with that he ran outside.

"Perhaps I should go see what is wrong with him," said Starfire quickly following.

Beast Boy and Cyborg continued to chuckle to themselves and eat. But Alex went from very happy to confused. "What does this mean?" asked Alex moving his arms as Cyborg had.

"He was making a "baby" gesture," said Raven. "Drink your milk."

"Are they having a baby too?" asked Alex.

"No sweetie," said Raven pushing Alex's cup of milk towards him. "Your uncle and father just mean that when two people get married they usually have a baby afterwards."

Alex had a quizzical look on his face. "Then are you and daddy married?"

The room suddenly grew very quiet and very awkward. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, hoping the other would have the right answer. No one was as uncomfortable as Cyborg who really wished he could get up and leave.

"No, buddy, we're not," said Beast Boy finally. "Your mother said drink your milk." He hoped this would get Alex off of the subject.

"But then why is mumma having a baby if you're not married?" asked Alex taking a sip of his milk.

Cyborg quickly stood up and said, "I better go make sure Robin's okay." He rushed out of the room as fast as he could.

"We're having a baby because we love each other," said Raven nonchalantly, trying not to sound like she was panicking.

"So you don't have to be married to have a baby?" asked Alex.

Beast Boy put his face in his hands and said, "Oh God," into them. He quickly pulled his face out of his hands and crossed them. "Well, no, you don't have to, but it's always better to be married."

"So are you gonna get married?" he asked innocently.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and weren't sure what to say now. Alex waited and made sure he drank all of his milk so his parents couldn't try to change the subject. He might have been three, but he was a very intelligent child and already seemed to know the ways of the world.

"Maybe someday," said Beast Boy hesitantly looking at Raven.

"Yeah," she said looking at him, then turning to Alex. "Maybe someday. But just because we're not married doesn't we don't love each other just as much as if we were." And this seemed to satisfy Alex and he continued to eat his breakfast. Beast Boy and Raven gave a silent sigh of relief and continued to eat as well.

From that moment on the day was slightly awkward between Raven and Beast Boy. The truth was that neither had actually thought about marriage. They had only been together a little less than a year. But now they really couldn't get it out of their head. Seeing Robin and Starfire together didn't help either.

"Raven, I wish for you to be my…" she turned to Raven and whispered a question to him. He whispered into her ear and then she turned and said, "Maid of the honor at my wedding."

"I'd love to Starfire," said Raven with a small tired smile.

"Glorious!" said Starfire clapping. "Then you can help me prepare."

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be of much help," said Raven. "I'm useless as it is right now and when the baby comes I'm not going to have any time. Maybe you should ask someone else to be your maid of honor."

"Oh no!" said Starfire shaking her head. "I want you to my maid of the honor. I do not care if you can not help."

"Are you sure?" asked Raven. Starfire smiled and nodded and Raven felt a little better. She was sitting on the couch, where she found herself more and more lately, just watching the others. She had gotten quite used to sitting quietly and watching her friends as they went about their daily business. But now Starfire and Robin were sitting next to her.

Alex entered with Beast Boy following him. In his hands was his bug collector's kit. "Bye! We're going to find bugs in the park," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, I wish to join you!" said Starfire jumping up. "Perhaps we can find some of the insects that were in the movie."

"Okay, come on Star," said Beast Boy with a smile. Starfire quickly gave a squeal of delight and flew behind them as they made their way to the garage.

"Got yourself one hell of woman, Robin," said Raven with a smirk.

He just smiled and got up to go off and do his own thing. Raven chuckled to herself and relaxed into the couch. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence for those few moments. It quickly ended as the sound of the doors leading into the common room swooshed open. She heard someone large enter and she knew who it was. Not just because of the sound he made when he walked, but because he was the only one left in the tower.

"Hello Cyborg," she said grabbing the remote and turning the television on.

"How'd ya know it was me?" he asked as he went through the fridge.

"I'm psychic," said Raven plainly. This made Cyborg chuckle as he fixed himself a snack.

"Yeah, and I'm a vegetarian," said Cyborg. This, in turn, made Raven laugh. "So we're is everyone?"

"Starfire, Beast Boy, and Alex just left for the park and Robin was sitting here a minute ago, but he just left as well," said Raven.

"So it's just the two of us," said Cyborg sitting down next to her with a sandwich. "Sorry, three of us."

Raven smiled and looked down at her stomach. She placed her hand on it and sighed. "I can't believe I've only got four weeks left."

"I can't either," he said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Seems like only yesterday you and Beast Boy were at each other's throats."

"I know," said Raven.

There was a slight pause between them as Cyborg continued to eat and Raven focused on the sitcom that was on the TV. He finally swallowed after three bites and said, "So Robin and Starfire are gettin married. Didn't think Robin would ever grow the balls."

Raven laughed and said, "No kidding."

It grew quiet again.

"So… what about you and Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg hesitantly.

Raven's smile faded and she said plainly, "What about me and Beast Boy?"

"Well… ya know… are you two ever gonna get hitched?" he asked.

Raven was quiet for a moment. "I don't know," she said quite honestly. "But if we are I don't think we will for a long time."

"Why do you say that?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, for one we've never actually talked about it," she said quite plainly. "Two, we wouldn't be able to get married until after Robin and Starfire. Three, I can't get married when I have an infant to take care of. And four, I think Beast Boy's satisfied with the way things are right now. You know him, he hates change."

"Well what about you?" asked Cyborg. "Do you want to get married?"

"Is there a reason you're asking me all of these marriage questions?" Raven snapped.

"No, it's just been on my mind since I found out that Robin and Star were engaged," he said quickly, not wanting to get her upset. "So… do you?"

Raven had never really thought about it. The truth was that she had never even considered that someone would want to marry her. Her whole young life she had never planed on falling in love and having dreams of getting married and starting a family. She had always thought that she was going to die, along with the rest of the world, when her father came. Now that she did have a child, and soon to be children, getting married wasn't all that far fetched after all.

"I don't know," she said at last. "I mean… yes. Yes, I would like to get married. But don't you dare tell Beast Boy."

"Why not?" asked Cyborg.

"Because he'll think I want him to propose or something," she said struggling to get up to her feet. "I don't want to push him into anything he's not ready for. I'd rather wait a decade for him to be mature and ready than him just proposing because he thinks I'll never stop nagging him."

"Okay, I won't tell him," said Cyborg standing up and helping her stand.

"Thanks," she said and then made her way to the bathroom. She hated how far away it always seemed to be.


	5. Second Child, First Birth

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 5

The tower was quiet and dark. Everyone was fast asleep in their beds, or loved one's bed. Cyborg and Alex were actually the only ones sleeping alone. It was a considerably warm evening and so they only slept with sheets. Beast Boy was in a deep sleep with only one leg under the sheet, leaving the rest of him exposed. Raven was asleep on her back and hadn't really moved since she had lied down.

She groaned for a moment and fidgeted. Slowly she was brought into wakefulness. She was confused and looked around the dark room, wondering what time it was. She wasn't able to finish the thought when she felt a sharp pain in her loins. She had been feeling them for a few days now, but this one was sharper and she almost yelped with pain. She had a feeling that this was the real deal. But just to make sure, she waited. Another pain ran through her and this time she did let out a squeak.

"Beast Boy," she said grabbing his arm and shaking it. It took a few good shakes for him to groggily awaken.

"What?" he asked still half asleep.

"I think it's time," she said attempting to get out of the bed. Another pain rushed into her and she grabbed her lower abdomen and winced.

"Time?" he asked confused.

"The baby's coming," she said still wincing with the pain.

"The baby?" he asked. Suddenly he realized what was happening. "Oh! The baby!" He jumped out of the bed and turned the light on. He saw her sitting up with her legs hanging off the bed. She was taking in deep breathes to counter the pain. He went to her and gingerly helped her up.

"We've got to wake the other us," said Raven as he led her out of the room.

"Okay, let me just get you into the common room first," he said. His heart was racing and he kept thinking he was still asleep. But he wasn't. Half way down the hall Raven gasped and stopped, almost falling to her knees from the pain. Beast Boy felt quite helpless as he saw her in such pain.

Once he got her to the couch he dashed off to wake the others up. He first arrived at Cyborg's door and began pounding on it. He heard some muffled cursing and then the door opened up. "Beast Boy, what the hell, man?"

"Raven's gonna have the baby," he said frantically.

"Oh shit," said Cyborg, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Come on, I gotta wake up Robin and Star," he said beginning to run off. "You get the car ready."

"Got it," said Cyborg heading off.

Beast Boy made it to Robins room where he knew the two to be. He began to pummel the door with his fist. After a few seconds, that seemed to last an eternity, Robin came to the door. "What is it?" He saw Starfire sitting up sleepily behind him.

"Raven's going into labor," said Beast Boy.

Robin snapped right out of his tired state and jumped into action. "Okay, have Cyborg get the car ready and Star and I will…"

"Cyborg's already down there starting the car," said Beast Boy. "You guys stay here with Alex."

"Okay, but let me at least see you off," he said going back in his room to throw a shirt on. Starfire had already thrown her pink robe on and followed Beast Boy back out into the common room.

Raven was in an immense amount of pain every couple minutes. Cyborg had rushed through, made sure she was okay, and then went to start the car. Soon Beast Boy and Starfire entered, and Robin a few steps behind them. Beast Boy went right over to her and took her hands.

"You okay?" he asked very worried.

"Yeah, this is normal," she said, reassuring him. Suddenly she gasped as she felt a warm liquid gush out of her and run down her legs.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, shocked by her gasp.

"My water just broke," she said feeling a rush of panic. But nothing could compare to poor Beast Boy who was scared to death.

Robin and Beast Boy helped her down to the garage, where Cyborg was waiting. As Beast Boy helped her into the back seat he turned to Robin and said, "I'll call you from the hospital to tell you what's going on."

"Do you want us to bring Alex down when he gets up?" asked Robin.

"Uh… I don't really know right now," said Beast Boy. "But I'll call you guys as soon as possible."

"Okay," said Robin, seeing how lost Beast Boy seemed.

"I wish you much luck!" said Starfire to Raven.

Raven gave a quick smile and then said, "Beast Boy get in here!" He quickly obeyed and hopped in, closing the door. Cyborg began to pull out and they watched as Robin and Starfire waved good bye to them.

Beast Boy held her hand and she squeezed it tightly whenever she felt a contraction. Cyborg was driving as fast as he could and luckily there was no traffic since it was the middle of the night, or rather early morning. But Beast Boy told Cyborg to drive faster none-the-less.

They made it to the hospital and Raven was rushed in. The doctors didn't seem all that panicked and calmly took care of her. Beast Boy was a bit angry with how uncaring they all seemed to be. Luckily Cyborg was there to calm him down and keep his mind straight. She was put in a room and was soon situated.

"She's dilated about three centimeters," said the doctor taking off his glove and throwing it away.

"So… what does that mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"It means she's got about seven centimeters to go before she can start pushing," said the doctor and then left them be.

Cyborg went to call Robin and tell him what was going on. This left Beast Boy and Raven alone. He could see that she was very uncomfortable. Every few minutes she would tense up and grit her teeth.

"How are you doing?" asked Raven.

"You're asking me?" asked in a nervous laugh. "You're the one in labor."

Raven gave him a weak smile and said, "I've been through this before. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," he said in a high pitched voice. "Really nervous."

"Don't be," said Raven in a comforting tone. "Nothing's going to happen for a while. I'll just be going in and out of pain."

Beast Boy took a seat next to her bed. Cyborg returned and once he saw that everything was okay he decided to go for a walk. He felt a little awkward seeing Raven in labor.

Two hours passed and Raven had only progressed three more centimeters. True, she was a little more than half way there, but two hours was a long time to reach it. At least, that's what Beast Boy thought. Raven knew that this was all normal and, if anything, she was doing pretty well.

Before long Raven asked for an epidural to help with the pain. Beast Boy had to leave the room as they injected the medicine into her spine. But she was much more comfortable once it was done, and that made Beast Boy feel better. They were both excited to see that Robin and Starfire had come with Alex.

"Hi sweetheart," said Raven as Alex went over to her bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked innocently. He really wasn't sure what was going on.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "And your little sister is going to be here soon."

"She is?" he asked with a smile.

"Yup. You excited?" asked Beast Boy picking him up.

"Yes!" said Alex with a grin.

The doctor came in to check on how far along Raven was. Robin and Starfire decided to take Alex to the cafeteria to get him something to eat. Beast Boy waited nervously as the doctor checked. "You're almost there," he said at least. "You've got about two more centimeters to go."

"Really?" asked Raven surprised. "This is going faster than when I had Alex."

"Second pregnancies tend to be a little easier," said the doctor taking off his glove. "Are you comfortable?"

"For the moment," said Raven.

"Good," he said standing up. "I'll be back in about a half an hour." And with that he left.

"You need anything?" asked Beast Boy going to her side. Now that he knew that it was almost time he needed to walk around and work all of the jitters out of his system. He hoped Raven would need something so he could leave her for a minute or two.

"Some ice chips would be nice," said Raven.

"You got it," he said kissing her on the forehead. She watched as he practically sprinted out the door. He asked a nurse about where he should go to get ice and she said that she would bring her some. Beast Boy thanked her and told her to tell Raven that he was taking a quick walk around.

Beast Boy felt like he was going to be sick he was so nervous and anxious. As he walked he saw a large window ahead of him with a few people looking through. He approached it and saw that it was a window that allowed people to look upon the newborns. A few people were pointing and smile and talking to each other about the new member in their family. Then they each left, leaving Beast Boy alone to look at the infants. He couldn't believe that soon his baby was going to be in there. His little girl.

"Hey man," said Cyborg walking up to him.

Beast Boy jumped for a second, then realized that it was Cyborg. "Oh, hey Cy."

"How's Raven?"

"Good," said Beast Boy with a small smile. "She's almost ready to start pushing."

"How're ya feelin?"

"Nervous as hell," Beast Boy chuckled. "I mean, I know I shouldn't be, but I still can't get these butterflies out of my stomach."

"Hey, it's okay to feel nervous," said Cyborg patting him on the back.

Beast Boy smiled and looked back into the room. He saw a nurse bring in a newborn in a pink blanket set her down in her little bed. "I never knew so many babies were being born each day," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "Just think; there're a million guys out there goin through exactly what you're goin through." Beast Boy smiled. This did make him feel a little better. He suddenly realized that he wasn't alone in the world.

He headed back to Ravens room and saw her chewing on some ice. Alex, Robin, and Starfire had returned and Alex was now sitting on the chair next to Ravens bed. He looked so excited and couldn't keep still. Mainly because he could feel all of the emotions around him; excitement, nervousness, anxiousness, happiness. He felt like he was going to explode.

A half hour went by and the doctor returned. Robin and Starfire took Alex to wait in the waiting room with Cyborg. Beast Boy watched the face of the doctor as he checked to see where Raven was. But the doctor didn't give off any signs. "Well," he said taking off and throwing away his glove. "You're fully dilated. I guess we can begin." He said it so calmly. As if it wasn't a big deal. Beast Boy did his best to remain calm as well, but inside he was screaming, "Oh my God! It's happening! Holy shit, it's happening!"

The doctor called in a few nurses and soon they got under way. Ravens legs were placed in stirrups and the doctor got down in front of her. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes," said Raven. "I know what to do."

"Okay, the next time you feel a contraction start pushing," said the doctor.

Raven took a deep breath in and started to push. She grit her teeth and pushed as hard as she could. Beast Boy was right beside her, coaching her on.

"That's great Raven, and breath." Raven stopped pushing and panted. "Take a deep breath in and push." Raven took another deep breath in and started to push.

Many minutes passed and they were getting closer and closer. Beast Boy could have fainted from all the nervousness, excitement, and terror. "The head is out," said the doctor happily. "Just a couple more pushes, Raven." Raven was exhausted and wanted it to be done. But she knew that there was no turning back now. She took in a deep breath and pushed with all of her might. Then she released, took another breath, and pushed again. "It's out!" said the doctor. Raven collapsed back on the bed and Beast Boy watched as the child was lifted into the air.

He handed her off to a nurse who began to suction out her mouth. Suddenly a shrill cry rang through the room. "It's a girl," said the doctor. The baby was taken away for a moment to be cleaned and wrapped up.

"You did it!" said Beast Boy kissing an exhausted Raven.

One of the nurses came back and went to hand the baby to Raven. "No, let him hold her first," said Raven.

Beast Boy didn't even have time to object as the nurse placed the newborn in his arms. She was still crying but was beginning to calm down. Beast Boy couldn't believe how little and warm she was. "Raven, she's perfect," he said with the largest smile his face could hold without tearing.


	6. Cyborg's Slip

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 6

The little baby girl slept in her bassinet next to Ravens bed. Raven had fallen asleep after such an exhausting day. After she had had the baby Alex and the other Titans came in to see her. Alex was a little odd around the baby. He had known that he was getting a little sister, but now that she was actually here he was a little… unsure. It hadn't actually occurred to him that she was coming home with them.

Beast Boy had gone to the cafeteria to get himself something to eat. He was so excited and proud and filled with so many other emotions that he couldn't help practically skipping down the hall back to Ravens room. He entered as quietly as he could and saw that Raven was passed out, and so was their little girl. He went over to her and leaned over her bassinet to get a good look at her. She had the same features that Alex had.

Raven stirred and slowly woke up. She saw Beast Boy standing near the baby with a smile on his face. "See? She's not green," she said in a tired voice.

"Nope," laughed Beast Boy. He went over to Raven and kissed her. "How do ya feel?"

"Drained and tired," she said pushing her messy violet hair out of her face. "Thank goodness that's over with."

A nurse walked in and gave them a smile. "Hi, are you feeling well?"

"As well as I can be," said Raven.

"Would you like to try and nurse her now?" asked the nurse.

"Sure," said Raven sitting up.

Beast Boy stood back as the nurse picked the child up and carefully handed her to Raven. She pulled off the left side of her gown and revealed her swollen breast. Beast Boy couldn't believe that she, Raven, was exposing her breast out in public. Well, it wasn't really public. They were in a hospital _and_ she was about to breastfeed her child. But it was still weird nonetheless.

Raven helped the baby to her nipple and soon the child began to feed greedily. Raven sighed quite relieved. "Thank goodness," she said. "It took Alex a while to accept me."

The nurse smiled and left them be. Beast Boy walked back over and watched as Raven laid her head back and let the child drain her of her nutrients. The little girl made sweet little grunts and groans as she suckled down the sweet milk. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"We have to decide on a name," said Raven sighing.

"That's right!" said Beast Boy. "I forgot that we had to name her."

Raven let out a small, tired laugh. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really," said Beast Boy scratching his head. "I never really gave it much thought. What about you? Do you have any ideas?"

"Kind of," she said looking down at her daughter. "What about… Arielle?"

"Like the mermaid?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven gave him a tired, sarcastic look. "Well I wasn't quite thinking about the mermaid. I just like the name and it's begins with an A, like Alex."

Beast Boy thought about the name. "Arielle…" he said a few times, trying to get a feel for it in her mouth. "It really does roll of the tongue. Arielle Logan… sounds great!"

"Why don't you decide on a middle name," said Raven smiling. She was happy that Beast Boy liked the name. In truth, she had decided upon it months before when she had found out she was having a girl.

"Well… could it be after my mother?" he asked shyly.

"What was her name?" asked Raven, already knowing that she wasn't going to say no.

"Marie," he said.

"Arielle Marie Logan," said Raven thinking. "It's beautiful." Beast Boy smiled proudly. He had helped in naming his daughter.

Two days later they brought her home. Alex was very excited now that he knew that she was coming home to stay with them. He had already gotten to hold her in the hospital and had just about fallen in love with her. Wherever Arielle was, Alex was. He watched over her like a little body guard and had soon become an expert on how to hold her.

"Auntie Starfire, you have to hold her head like this," said Alex as they sat on the couch.

"Oh," she said moving her hands. "Is this correct?"

"Yes," said Alex pleased.

"Smile," said Beast Boy aiming a camera at them. Alex let out a huge grin and Starfire smiled her sweet smile. Beast Boy took a picture and said, "Great!"

Starfire looked to Robin who was standing nearby. "Robin, would you like to hold the baby Arielle?"

"That's okay, Star," said Robin. "You look like you're doing a fine job."

"But you must practice," said Starfire standing up and going over to him. "Once we are married we are going to have our own baby." She handed the baby over to a nervous Robin who was now having a slight panic attack.

"Do we have to have kids right away?" he asked once he got a good hold of Arielle, and Alex had told him what to do.

"You said that we could have a child once we were married," said Starfire innocently. "Do you not remember?"

"Well, yeah, but I was kind of hoping that we wouldn't rush into it," said Robin.

"But you promised!" said Starfire growing upset.

"Uh, guys, could you not argue while you're holding my daughter?" asked Beast Boy growing nervous. Robin passed Arielle off to Beast Boy and he and Starfire went out of the room to discuss their future. Arielle started to fuss and Beast Boy decided to take her to Raven, who was napping.

She was curled up in the bed passed out. She felt completely exhausted and drained in more ways than one. Beast Boy had thought that there was something wrong with her, but Raven told him that she was supposed to be this tired after giving birth. She was quickly awakened by the sound of her child's cries. She sat up just as Beast Boy slide the door open.

"Oh, you're awake," he said a bit surprised.

"I heard her crying," said Raven putting out her arms so that she could hold Arielle. "What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked soothingly to the child. The baby just continued to whine and moan.

"I think she's hungry," said Beast Boy.

Raven agreed and soon Arielle's cries were replaced by the sound of suckling. Beast Boy smiled and sat down next to Raven. He softly stroked Arielle's silky strawberry blond head. He had noticed that her hair was blond but in the light he could see a touch of pink. He guessed that it was probably influenced from Ravens violet hair.

"So what's been going on?" asked Raven leaning back against her pillow. "I know I've only been gone for three days, but I feel like I've been out of the loop for a week."

Beast Boy laughed. "Don't worry, you haven't missed much. Robin and Starfire are having a few arguments on when they're gonna start having kids."

"Let me guess," Raven laughed tiredly. "Robin doesn't want any yet and Starfire wants one right now."

"Yup," said Beast Boy with a smile. "See? You're always in the loop." He kissed her on the forehead and got up. "Are you all set?"

"I would like a cup of tea, if it's not too much trouble," said Raven.

"You got it," said Beast Boy with a smile. She smiled a tired smile back and closed her eyes, with Arielle all the while feeding her little tummy.

Beast Boy put the kettle on the stove and waited for the water to boil. Alex was watching his insect movie once again and was even wearing his cute little bug catcher outfit that his father had bought him. Robin had since returned, but without Starfire. He was now sitting at the table looking through the newspaper. Cyborg was sitting across from him eating a seven layer sandwich. Beast Boy went over and took a seat while he waited.

"You and Starfire okay?" he asked relaxing into the chair.

"Yeah," said Robin not looking up from the newspaper. "We're just giving each other a few minutes to clear our minds so we don't fight."

"Argument was gettin heated, huh?" asked Cyborg swallowing.

"Just a little," said Robin with a sigh. "I just don't think I'm ready to have kids just yet."

"Dude, you're probably not even goin to have kids for another two years at least," said Beast Boy.

"How do you figure?" asked Robin.

"Well you're probably not going to get married for like a year, right?" said Beast Boy. "And then it takes nine months to have a baby. Don't worry; you've got plenty of time to get ready."

"I still don't know," said Robin. "I just hate feeling rushed. When I proposed I was kind of thinking that Starfire wouldn't want to get married right away. I thought that if we were engaged she might calm down about the whole getting married thing. But if anything it's made her more driven than ever."

"This is Starfire we're talkin about," said Cyborg. "The girl's been dyin to get married and have a baby ever since she saw that Raven had one."

Robin sighed and buried his head deeper into the newspaper. He knew what they were saying was right. He really wasn't sure what he was thinking when he proposed. Ah well, you do stupid things when you're in love.

"Man, I'm lucky Raven isn't pushing me into getting married," said Beast Boy leaning back into the chair and putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion. "I don't even think she wants to."

"Well…" started Cyborg, then he quickly stopped.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothin," said Cyborg quickly and stuffed his sandwich into his mouth.

"No, you were going to say something," said Beast Boy.

"No I wasn't," said Cyborg spitting crumbs everywhere.

"Yes you were," said Beast Boy growing interested. "Now tell me what you were going to say."

Cyborg swallowed and let out a long sigh. "Okay, but you have to promise you won't let Raven know I told you." Beast Boy nodded. "Raven told me that she _does_ wanna get married."

"She does?" asked Beast Boy shocked.

"Yeah, but she made me promise that I wouldn't tell you," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy thought for a few moments. "Wait a minute. If she wants to get married then why hasn't she told me?"

"She said that she knows that you're not ready to get married yet," said Cyborg. "She also said that she doesn't think you're mature enough yet."

"What?" he asked almost yelling. "Not mature enough?"

"Beast Boy, calm down," said Robin. "I'm sure she just doesn't want to force you into anything you don't want to do."

"Exactly," said Cyborg. "She said she doesn't want to feel like she's nagging you."

The kettle began to whistle and it took Beast Boy a second to remember that he was making her tea. He jumped up and began to fix her a cup, but his mind was on other things. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Raven wanted to get married? She didn't think he was mature enough?

As he reentered the bedroom he saw that Raven was no longer in the bed. She was brushing her hair in the mirror. Arielle was asleep in the little crib next to the bed. She was fast asleep but was still suckling with her little lips as if there was still milk to be had. Raven turned and smiled when she saw Beast Boy with the tea.

"Thank you so much," she said walking over to him and taking the cup. She kissed him, but he didn't kiss her back. This caused her to feel as if something wasn't right. Her powers were dulled due to Arielle, who had the same affect on her as Alex, but she could still tell that something was off with him. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah," he said with a fake smile. The truth was that he had still been thinking about all of this new information as she had kissed him.

"It doesn't seem okay," she said wanting to know what was wrong with him. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," he said calmly but still fake.

Raven knew that that was a lie, but she also knew that he obviously didn't want to talk about it, so she wasn't going to push him. She went over to the bed and sat down to drink her tea. She watched Arielle as she slept. "Oh I hope she's a good baby like Alex. I hope she just sleeps through the night and won't be too fussy." She looked over to Beast Boy, but he seemed less than interested. She now knew that something was definitely wrong. "Beast Boy what's wrong with you?"

"What?" he asked snapping out of it again. "Nothing, I've just… got a lot of things on my mind," he sighed. "Listen, I'm gonna sleep in my own bed tonight."

Raven was very surprised at this. "Oh… okay," she said a bit confused. She then asked, "Are you mad at me for some reason?"

Beast Boy paused and then said, "No, I just… I just need to think. Ya know? I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed right now."

Raven nodded and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, having a baby can do that." He gave her a small smile and then left. Raven's smile faded away and she sighed. She knew that there was something he wasn't telling her.


	7. Abandoned

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 7

Five days passed and Beast Boy was still sleeping in his own room at night. This didn't help Raven at all. It turned out that Arielle was fussy and never slept through the night. This meant that Raven was constantly having to get up and lull her back to sleep. Beast Boy had barely spoken to her and every time she asked why he would say that he was just thinking. Now she was growing frustrated and overwhelmed herself. Alex could feel the tension between his parents and this made him act a little more testy as well.

Beast Boy walked into the common room and saw Alex sitting on the couch with Cyborg. He had been for a walk to clear his mind once again. The two were watching a basketball game and Cyborg was explaining everything to him. Beast Boy walked over to them silently and began to watch the game as well.

"Hey B," said Cyborg casually.

"Hi daddy," said Alex plainly.

"Hey," said Beast Boy. "I didn't know you liked basketball."

"Yeah, I like it a lot," said Alex with a sigh. "Uncle Cyborg's showing me how to play it."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy. He had barely paid any attention to Alex lately, let alone anyone else but himself.

"Yeah," said Alex and he concentrated on the game.

Beast Boy could feel that his son really wasn't in the mood to talk to him so he decided to leave. "Do you know where you're mother is?"

"She's in her room trying to get Arielle to sleep," said Alex with an annoyed tone in his voice. It was that same tone Raven used to speak to him with years before when she really couldn't stand him.

Beast Boy went to Ravens room and heard his daughter crying and crying. He opened the door and saw Raven walking back and forth with Arielle in her arms, rocking her and trying to hush her. She turned when she heard her door being opened and saw Beast Boy. He couldn't believe how tired she looked. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She was still in pajamas and looked like she was going to collapse she was so weak. As soon as she saw Beast Boy her eyes filled with rage.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I was just seeing how you were," said Beast Boy in a defeated tone.

"Oh, so you care now?" she said above the child's constant screams. She walked away from Beast Boy and still tried to hush her daughter. She was in no mood to see him.

"Of course I care," he said walking to her.

"Well you sure aren't acting like it!" she yelled. "You have barely helped me with this child at all! Alex says that you haven't spent any time with him. And everyone else has barely seen you because you've either been in your room or out walking around. So what the hell is going on?"

"I've just had a lot of my mind lately, that's all," he said defensively.

"Bullshit!" she screamed. The child wailed even louder, feeling how upset her mother was. Raven felt like her body was about to collapse. She quickly sat down in her rocking chair and rocked back and forth. She felt tears welling up and she began to cry along with her child. She was done. She couldn't do this anymore. Arielle had been crying for four days nonstop and she hadn't had any help with her at all. She needed a break. She needed to eat something and get a good night's sleep. But it was obvious that she wasn't going to get any help from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy finally snapped out of it. Now that Raven was crying he realized what he had done. He had abandoned her because he felt like he was overwhelmed. It was now clear that he certainly didn't understand the meaning of the word. He was turning into one of those guys he despised. The guy who ran away as soon as his life was moving a little faster than he wanted it to. He went over to her and knelt down. "Raven, I'm so sorry about the last few days."

She pushed him away and yelled, "I don't want you here right now! Just seeing you is just… pissing me off, so please just get out!"

"I want to help you," said Beast Boy going back to her.

"Beast Boy get out!" she screamed and then stood up. Arielle was crying above all of this and there seemed to be no calming her. Raven finally just laid her down in her crib and sat down on her bed. She placed her head in her hands and tried to soothe her throbbing head.

Beast Boy couldn't believe he had let things go this far. Raven was now on the edge of a nervous breakdown and he was the cause of it. He went over to her and knelt in front of her, taking her hands. She quickly pulled them away and moved away from him. She hated him at this point and nothing he could do or say would change that.

"Raven, I really am sorry," he said.

"Fuck you!" she screamed throwing a pillow at him. "Do you have any idea how tired I am? How exhausted I feel? I've barely eaten anything in three days, I've gotten a total of five hours of sleep this week, and she just won't stop crying and I don't know why! And all the while you won't fucking help me because you've got a lot on your mind? Well fuck you!"

She was hysterically crying and shaking as well. She was so weak that she couldn't even handle her tears and soon passed out on the bed. Beast Boy ran over to her and tried to wake her up. She did wake back up but continued to cry. She turned away from him and just sobbed out of pure frustration and exhaustion.

Beast Boy picked up the still crying Arielle and pulled her crib out of the room. He moved it into his room and laid her back down. He closed the door and went to the kitchen. He made a pot of tea and a sandwich. He went back to Raven and coaxed her into eating and drinking. He went back to Arielle and found that she was now passed out from all of her own crying. That was a large relief and he went back to Raven.

"She's asleep now," he said softly to her. Raven didn't answer him. She just finished off her tea and then rolled over to get some much needed sleep. She didn't care that he had fed her and gotten Arielle to go to sleep. That didn't fix what he had done. "Can we please talk?"

"Beast Boy, I am really tired and you're the last person I want near me right now," she said angrily.

"I know, but we really need to talk," he said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about," she hissed.

"Yes there is," he said climbing onto the bed. "I need to tell you why I've been acting like this lately."

"Because you're overwhelmed," she said, barely able to form the words she was so furious with him.

"No, that's not why," he said sighing. "Cyborg… Cyborg told me that you want to get married."

Raven turned over and sat up. "He what!"

"He said that you wanted to get married but that you didn't think I was mature enough," he said. "He said that you didn't want to push me into anything I wasn't ready for."

"So you've spent the last week thinking about that?" she asked angrily. "I'm sorry, but that is not an excuse."

"I know," said Beast Boy trying to calm her down. "And you're right. I am immature and I did freak out when I found out. But I have thought about it… and… would you marry me?"

Raven looked at him with complete shock. "What?"

"Would you marry me?" he asked again. "I mean, we might as well, right? We already have two kids and Starfire and Robin are getting married, so why not us?"

"Is that your proposal?" she asked disgusted.

"Well… yeah," said Beast Boy with a slight smile. But he did not get one back from Raven. She just stared at him with daggers in her eyes. "So, will you?"

The hatred fuming behind her eyes were soon encased in tears. She looked away from him, down to the blanket, and said, "No."

"No?" he asked shocked.

"No," she repeated. "I will not marry you." She lay back down and turned away from him. "Now get out."

"But Raven, I thought this was what you wanted," said Beast Boy confused.

"This is in no way what I wanted," she said trying to hide her crying.

"You wanted me to propose to you and I did!" he said frustrated.

She spun around and looked him dead in the eye. "I didn't want you to propose like this! Like you're being forced into it! Why do you think I didn't say anything to you about marriage? Because I didn't want this to happen. If we were ever going to get married I wanted it to be your idea, not mine. You should want to marry me because you love me, not because you feel obligated to or because everyone else is doing it so what the hell! If you never wanted to get married I would be fine with it, but I would never be fine with feeling like I forced you into something that you didn't want. And you know why? Because I love you! I love you and would do anything to make sure you were happy."

The tears poured down her cheeks and she was shaking violently. She couldn't handle it anymore; she didn't want to look at him. She slowly settled back down and began to weep into her pillow.

A thousand things went through Beast Boy's mind. But he knew that the best thing to do was leave her alone for a while. He slowly got off of the bed and left the room. As he closed the door he felt as if all the strength he had had been stripped away from him. He leaned against the door and listened as Raven cried. He felt his heart break, for he knew that he was the reason she was crying. He had let her down. He had done exactly what she thought he would do. He didn't ask her to marry him out of love. He asked her to marry him because he wasn't sure what else to do.

The sound of Arielle's crying echoed through the hall once more. Beast Boy was brought out of his thoughts by her cries. He sighed and went to her. He opened the door to his room and saw her kicking and flailing about. He gingerly picked her up and laid her against him. She continued to cry and Beast Boy tried to hush her. "What's the matter, baby girl?" he said to her soothingly. She grabbed his shirt with her little fingers and continued to weep. He made sure her diaper was clean and then continued to rock her back and forth in his arms.

After a few minutes he realized why Raven was so on edge. Arielle's cries tore at the heart and clenched the brain. He couldn't imagine doing this for five straight days. He knew that she wasn't hungry yet. He knew she wasn't tired. So why was she so upset? He kept whispering to her softly, asking her to stop crying. He finally sat down on his bed and lay back, placing Arielle on his chest. She continued to cry for a little while, but soon was calmed down by the sound of her father's heart beat. Then she slowly fell asleep.


	8. The Way Things Were

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 8

Raven was awoken by her aching stomach, longing for food. She slowly got up and saw that Arielle and her crib were gone. For a second she panicked, but then she remembered that Beast Boy had taken her. She calmed her nerves down and then started out to the kitchen.

She saw Cyborg and Alex sitting on the couch cheering on the last few minutes of the game. Alex was jumping up and down on the couch, making Cyborg laugh. She smiled as she began to fix herself something to eat. Alex caught her out of the corner of his eye and turned.

"Mumma!" he yelled and crawled off the couch. He had barely seen his mother for the past few days and he had missed her horribly. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi sweetheart," she said with a smile and stroked his head. He looked up at her with a large smile.

"Do you wanna watch the bazketbowl game with me an Uncle Cyborg?" he asked excited.

"I would, sweetie, but I'm really tired," she said. She saw his happy smile disappear and he sighed in disappointment. She couldn't handle it. "Okay, I'll watch it with you." His smile returned and he hugged her again.

She sat down with a bowl of cereal and pretended to be interested in the game. Alex sat as close to her as he could. He never wanted her to leave his sight again. He was beginning to not like having to share her with Arielle. Once she was done with her snack Alex scooted right onto her lap. She was still a bit sore, but couldn't bring herself to move him. She loved him so much and had missed him as well.

When the game was over it was time for Alex's nap. Raven was weak, but she found the strength to carry him to his room. She owed it to him for not being able to spend any time with him the past few days. She tucked him in and sat there until he fell asleep. As he drifted into his afternoon slumber he held a subtle smile on his face that just warmed Ravens heart.

She decided to check on Arielle next. She reluctantly went to Beast Boy's room and opened the door. She saw him lying on his back with Arielle fast asleep on his chest. He was rubbing her little back and looked quite comfortable. She went in and as she did Beast Boy looked up. She held no expression on her face as she walked over to him. She softly picked Arielle up and left the room.

Raven sat down in her rocking chair and began to feed her daughter. The child seemed exhausted from all the crying she had been doing and drank greedily, trying to regain her strength. Raven was never so relieved to hold Arielle and have her not cry. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting Arielle take all of the remaining strength out of her.

Beast Boy entered and saw Raven sitting in the rocker with Arielle feeding off of her breast. He saw that Ravens eyes were closed, but he knew that she knew that he was there. He went over to her and stood silently next to her for a while.

"She's all set for now," said Raven in her old monotone voice. "You can leave."

"I don't want to leave," he said staring at his feet.

"Fine," she said through her teeth. "Then just stand there."

And he did, for a few minutes. The tension between them was growing and he knew that he had to stop it. So he sighed and took a seat on the bed. "What do you want me to do to make you not hate me?"

Raven was quiet for a few moments. She finally sighed and said, "I don't hate you. I'm just… very aggravated with you right now."

"Fine. What can I do to make you not aggravated with me anymore?"

"I don't know," she said resting her head against the back of the rocker. "I just… I don't know."

"Well I can't do anything if I don't know what you want," he said putting his face in his hands. He was tired from all of the thinking he had been doing lately. He just wanted it all to be the way it had been. He had been happy then, and he was pretty sure she had been to.

Arielle had finished and Raven went to burp her. She prayed that the babe wouldn't start crying again. One too many pats on the back could set her off again. But she didn't cry and she burped out all of the gas confined in her little tummy. Then she lay on her mother's shoulder and went back into sleep.

Beast Boy watched as a wave of relief swept over Raven. A subtle smile graced her lips as she knew that her daughter was now asleep and would not begin to cry. He stood up and went over to them. He slowly picked Arielle up off of Ravens shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she whispered quite alarmed.

He hushed her and took Arielle to his room, lying her down in her crib. He then went back to Raven, who was just getting up out of the rocker. Before she could say anything he wrapped his arms around her and held her. She wasn't sure what he was doing, and at first she rejected him, but he only held her tighter. Soon she couldn't fight it and she let him hold her.

"I'm so sorry," he said as sincerely as he could. "Please forgive me."

"Do you know how much you hurt me?" she asked.

"I know, and I'm really sorry," he said holding her closer. "You don't deserve that. I should've been here to help you, but I was being selfish. I don't want to be that anymore. I want to be with you. I want to make you happy."

"You were making me happy before," she said trying not to start crying again. She couldn't stand that all of her hormones were still out of balance due to her pregnancy. "I just don't understand why you had to go screw all of that up. Why did you have to actually put thought into this one thing, when you never think anything else through?"

"I don't know," said Beast Boy, happy to hear a little hint of the old Raven again. "But if you want, I'll never think again."

Raven wanted to hate him. She wanted to so badly. But she couldn't. It was something about his voice and the way he was holding her. He was being completely honest with her. He was sorry and he loved her. And that was all she wanted. She wrapped her arms around him and held him back.

"That's all I want," she said feeling those damn tears escaping.

Beast Boy lifted her crying face and kissed her. She had longed for his touch for what seemed months, even though it had only been a few days. She hated hating him. She loved him with all of her heart. Why else would she put up with him?

Beast Boy lay down on the bed with Raven in his arms. He had missed sleeping next to her and decided to try and catch up on all of the lost time. Raven fell asleep immediately. She was still exhausted and having him hold her was the final ingredient in what she needed to sleep.

An hour later they both decided to get up. Alex did a double take when he saw both of his parents enter the common room together. This wasn't to say that he was extremely happy and relieved. He ran up to them and gave them the biggest hugs his little body could give.

"Where's Arielle?" he asked once releasing them.

"She's asleep," said Raven. "So make sure you're quiet in the hallway."

"Okay," said Alex in a whisper. This made both of his parents laugh. He grabbed his father's shirt and tugged on it. "Daddy, can we go to the park?"

"I don't know," said Beast Boy looking out one of the massive windows. "It'll be dark in an hour or two."

"Please?" pleaded Alex tugging Beast Boy's shirt again. "I want to play on the swings and ride down the slide. And then we can look for bats!"

"Bats?" laughed Beast Boy.

"Yeah!" said Alex excited. "Uncle Robin told me that bats come out when the sun goes down. I've never seen 'em before."

"Buddy, I'll turn into a bat right now," said Beast Boy.

"No, I want to see real ones," said Alex, feeling that he was losing this battle.

Beast Boy looked at Raven who gave him a slight smile. He sighed and said, "Alright, get your coat."

Alex smiled quickly and ran off saying, "Yes!"

"We'll be back in like an hour," said Beast Boy kissing Raven.

"Please don't rush," she said. "He's missed you as much as I have, so you spend as much time with him as he wants. Let him decide when to come home and make sure he sees a few bats."

"Fine, I'll change into one, find the lot of them and tell them to fly by," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"No, do it the normal way," said Raven firmly. "You sit with him and you wait for them to emerge."

"But that'll take forever!" whined Beast Boy.

"Don't care," said Raven leaning into the fridge.

Alex returned with his coat zipped up. He ran as fast as he could and hit Beast Boy's leg, almost knocking him over. "Can we go?" he asked with a large smile.

"Let's go," said Beast Boy picking him up. "See ya later," he said to Raven.

"Bye mumma!" said Alex waving happily.

"Have fun," said Raven.

"We will!" said Alex in a loud happy voice.

Raven couldn't help giggling as the two left. She was beginning to feel better, for the first time in what seemed weeks. She then decided to go see if Arielle was up yet.

The baby girl slept soundly in her crib, which was still in Beast Boy's room. She seemed much more peaceful. Raven was now positive that she felt emotions, just as Alex did. She hadn't started crying until Beast Boy had taken his little "break" away from it all. She had gotten even more upset when they were arguing. Now that things had cooled off and the two had made up she was calm and happy again.

Suddenly she stirred and was about to cry. Not because she was upset, but because it was her only way of letting the world know that she was awake and in need of something. Raven quickly scooped her up and hushed her. The child quickly calmed back down and grabbed at her mother with her little fingers.

Raven changed her diaper and sat in the common room for a while, just for a change. Arielle didn't seem to mind, she just slept in her mother's arms. While she watched a little television Starfire and Robin entered.

"Hello Raven!" said Starfire. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, thank you," said Raven with a small smile.

"How are you and Beast Boy?" asked Robin hesitantly.

"Good," said Raven with a satisfied tone in her voice. "We talked."

"That's good," said Robin as he and Starfire sat down next to Raven.

"May I hold the baby Arielle?" asked Starfire.

"Sure," said Raven passing the child over. Then she stopped and said, "Wait, I'm not going to start another argument between the two of you, am I?"

"No, we have done the talking," said Starfire taking Arielle.

"We've decided to wait a year before we start having children," said Robin.

"A year?" asked Raven.

"Yes, because I feel that one year is too long and Robin thinks it is too short," said Starfire cuddling little Arielle. "So we have done the compromising." She rocked Arielle back and forth in her arms and played with her little hands. She was a natural mother. Very gentle and very calm. Raven hoped Robin was noticing this. She knew that it was going to kill Starfire to wait so long to have children after they got married.


	9. Wedding Day

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 9

Arielle bobbed up and down in her little seat. She was laughing and giggling as she watched her brother make funny faces at her. He was in a little tux and his soft blond hair was parted to the side. Arielle was in a nice little yellow dress with pink flowers, a little pink bow in her strawberry blond hair.

The tower was a flurry of activity that morning. It was full of Titans from all around, helping Robin and Starfire with their wedding, which was taking place that afternoon. Robin had already left with the rest of the male Titans for the church, leaving all the women and the two children.

"Has anyone seen my shoes?" asked Raven frantically.

"What do they look like?" asked Bumble Bee.

"They're… pink," said Raven shuddering at the word. They matched her pink dress that Starfire had picked for her to wear.

"No, I haven't," said Bumble Bee.

"Can someone help me with my hair?" asked Melvin, who was the flower girl. She was almost a teenager, but was the youngest girl the Titans knew.

"I'll help you," said Kole running over to her. "What do you want done?"

"Can you braid it?" asked Melvin. "Every time I do it it comes out lumpy and uneven."

Suddenly an orange blur flew through the tower. Two seconds later it whizzed back and stopped. It was Flash. "Sorry, Robin forgot his tie." And then he was off again.

Jinx walked in with a pair of slimy pink shoes in her hand. "Uh… I just found a weird bug thing chewing on these."

"My shoes!" said Raven running over and grabbing them. "Oh, yuck!" she said running to grab some paper towels and wipe them off.

"What was that thing?" asked Jinx.

"Oh, that was just Silkie," said Raven. "He'll eat anything."

Jinx was still a little confused but quickly went off to continue helping. Starfire entered in a white slip with her hair up in curlers. She had the largest excited smile on her face.

"Is it time to put my dress on yet?" she asked.

"Not yet!" all the various Titan girls said at once. They had been saying it all morning to the bride. They knew that she was going to be in it for hours on end and thought that the best thing was for her to put it on last, so she wouldn't get too uncomfortable in it.

Starfire sighed and turned to go back to her room. "Oh well, then I suppose I better have Argent do my makeup."

"Um… maybe I should help, too," said Bumble Bee quickly following her. She was afraid that Argent might make her look a little too… pale… with black eyeliner… and such.

"Raven, do I look okay?" asked Melvin reentering with Kole behind her.

"You look beautiful," said Raven putting her shoes on at last. Suddenly Alex began pulling on her dress.

"Mumma, I'm hungry," he said.

"Oh, okay," said Raven quickly. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a box of Froot Loops and poured them into a bowl. She handed it to him and said, "Now go sit on the couch and try to stay out of the way, okay sweetheart?"

"Okay," said Alex sweetly. He was the ring bearer and was very proud of that fact. He was walking around with his little chest puffed out.

"Watch your sister, okay," said Raven exiting. She quickly went to put her own makeup on and do her hair. Jinx was just walking past her. "Jinx, do you think you can keep an eye on Alex and Arielle?"

"Sure," said Jinx.

"Thanks, I'll just be a minute," said Raven heading for her room.

A few minutes later she returned with her hair up and her makeup done. "We have to leave in ten minutes!" She saw that Melvin was looking all over the place for something, and Jinx and Kole were helping her look. "What are you looking for?" asked Raven putting her left earring in.

"I've lost the stupid basket of flowers," said Melvin franticly, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Calm down, they couldn't have gone far," said Jinx looking.

Starfire entered in her dress. "How do I look?" she asked twirling about. All the commotion stopped and they all gazed at Starfire.

"Oh Starfire, you look absolutely gorgeous!" said Kole.

"Thank you!" said Starfire beaming.

They finally made it to the church, where the boys were all dressed in their tuxes and waiting for them. Starfire was quickly taken to the changing room so Robin wouldn't see her.

"We thought you guys weren't going to show up," said Aqualad with a smile.

"Hey, we're not late," said Bumble Bee.

"How much time do we have before we start?" asked an exasperated Raven with Arielle in her arms and Alex holding onto her side.

"Five minutes," said Speedy.

"Okay, and where's Beast Boy?" she asked taking Alex's hand.

"I think he's in the Robin's changing room," said Cyborg.

"Thanks," said Raven quickly walking off. She found the room and knocked. She waited a few moments and saw her love open the door.

"Wow! You look beautiful," he said with a smile as he opened the door a little wider. Raven could see Robin pacing back and forth in the background.

"Thanks," said Raven, not really taking the compliment. "Here's Alex." She led the child into the room and he was soon standing next to his father. "I'll see you in a couple minutes." And with that she headed back to Starfire's dressing room.

All of the girls were doing last touches on Starfire before going to their seats. Bumble Bee was the only other person in the wedding, and she was walking next to Cyborg. Raven handed Arielle to Kole as the rest of the girls headed out.

"I'm gonna get blisters on my feet from these damned shoes," said Bumble Bee leaning on the wall and lifting each of her feet.

"I'm taking mine off as soon as we get to the reception," said Raven fixing her hair once more in the mirror and then helping Starfire once more with her dress, making sure it fit her right. There came a knock at the door and it slowly opened.

"Alright, girls, it's time," said Cyborg with a smile.

Starfire couldn't help letting out a squeal of happiness. The three did one last check on each other, took a deep breath in, and made their way out of the room. On the other side stood Beast Boy, Cyborg, Alex holding the pillow with the ring, and Melvin with her basket of flowers. Robin was already standing at the alter, waiting anxiously.

Alex walked down the aisle and Melvin was behind him, tossing flowers left and right. Behind her came Bumble Bee and Cyborg, and behind them Raven and Beast Boy. Once they reached the alter everyone stood up and watched as Starfire came down the aisle. She had a large smile on her beautiful face as she wafted down the aisle. Robin had a large smile as well.

An hour later Robin and Starfire kissed and it was official. Everyone clapped, cheered, and the two blushed. The two headed down the aisle and everyone followed. Now it was off to the reception so everyone could congratulate the newlyweds… and eat and dance!

Starfire pulled Robin around the entire dance hall to say hello to everyone. He was in a daze from all that was happening, but he looked happy nonetheless. Raven was finally sitting down and had taken her godforsaken shoes off, as well as Bumble Bee. She sat at the table with Arielle on her lap. She was nine months old and was quite content with everything that was going on.

Beast Boy was dancing with Alex on the dance floor. Alex was having the time of his life and loved all of the attention he was getting. He was going to be four in one month and he let everyone know it.

"So you and Beast Boy have two kids," said Bumble Bee leaning back in her chair. "Never saw that happening."

"Well neither did we," laughed Raven. "But I wouldn't change a thing."

"And they're so cute," said Bumble Bee looking at Arielle. "I can't believe they're not green."

Raven laughed again, and this caused Arielle to let out a random giggle. She had slept through the ceremony so now she was quite awake and alert. Beast Boy danced over to them.

"Mind if I dance with my princess?" he asked looking at his daughter and Raven.

"Depends," said Raven raising an eyebrow. "Which one of us is your princess?"

Beast Boy smiled. "She's my princess," said Beast Boy taking Arielle. "But you're my queen." He kissed her and then went off to dance with Arielle in his arms. She giggled and smiled as he bobbed back and forth to the music. Beast Boy looked back over at the table and gave Raven a soft loving look. Arielle grabbed his face and squished it, making her giggle even more. He made funny faces at her and she laughed more.

"Girl, he is in love with you!" said Bumble Bee laughing.

Raven just smiled. "I know," she said very humbly.

"Oh, I don't think you do," said Bumble Bee sipping her glass of champagne. "Did you see that look he gave you? That wasn't a "you're my girlfriend" look. That was an "I will love you until the end of time" look!"

"What?" asked Raven feeling a little embarrassed. This was the first time she and Beast Boy were being seen as a couple by the other Titans. They weren't sure how they were going to react, but so far the response was pretty good.

"I know who's gonna get married next," sang Bumble Bee like a little kid. Raven guessed that she had already had enough champagne.

"I doubt it," said Raven sipping her soda. "The last time we spoke about marriage we almost broke up."

"Ah, he's not the committing type, huh?" said Bumble Bee.

"I guess not," sighed Raven. She saw Beast Boy look at her again with a large smile on his face. Not only was he dancing with Arielle, but Alex was standing on his feet and holding onto his waist. The three were slowly shuffling about and trying not to get knocked over by the other Titans and guests. "I sure wish he was though."

After a while Beast Boy had to sit down. He was exhausted, as was Alex. Arielle had grown tired once again and Raven put her in her carrier to sleep for a while, though the room was not in any way quiet. But Arielle passed out nonetheless. The happy positive emotions were enough to lull her to sleep.

"Buddy, you're just like your old man when it comes to dancing," said Beast Boy after downing his glass of water.

"I rock!" said Alex spinning around. He was just as sweaty as his father, but refused to look as tired as he really was.

"I know someone who's going to sleep well tonight," said Raven smiling at Alex.

"You bet I am," said Beast Boy.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and rolled her eyes. Suddenly the music stopped and the DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the newlyweds will share in their first dance together." The dance floor was cleared and Robin and Starfire walked to the middle of it. They held each other and waited for the music to start. Suddenly _My Alien_ by Simple Plan came on. Everyone laughed. "Alright, sorry about that folks," laughed the DJ. He stopped the song and put on _Only You_ by the Platters came. The two began to slow dance together while everyone watched.

Soon everyone began to dance as well. Beast Boy convinced Raven to dance with him and soon the two were among the other couples. She felt a little embarrassed, but everyone else was, so she began to feel a little better. She watched as Melvin agreed to dance with little Alex, just so he wouldn't feel so left out. Soon everyone was taking pictures of the two.

After the slow dance all the women lined up for Starfire to throw the bouquet. Raven decided not to partake and sat with her sleeping daughter at the table. She watched as Starfire turned around and got ready to throw it over her shoulder. Already all the women were pushing each other over, trying to get in front.

"Are you all ready?" asked Starfire. She rather liked this funny Earth tradition. They all shouted yes. "Okay!" And she threw the flowers over her shoulder and into the wedding guests.

The women screamed and followed the bouquet with their eyes. It flew right over them and into someone's lap. But who's lap? They were all as stunned as she was. She picked the flowers up and then looked at everyone who was staring at her. Soon they all began to cheer and laugh and clap. She looked over at Beast Boy, whose face went blank. Raven quickly threw the bouquet out of her hands and into the crowd. The women screamed again and chased after it.


	10. Ask Yourself

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 10

Beast Boy collapsed on the bed. His feet were swollen and aching. He was so tired he could barely sit up to take his tux off. Raven entered after putting Alex and Arielle to bed. She saw Beast Boy half asleep, sprawled out on the bed.

"A little tired?" asked Raven turning the light on.

"Ow! It burns," whined Beast Boy covering his eyes.

"Come on, you can't go to sleep in your tuxedo," said Raven dragging herself over to him. He groaned a little bit and tried to sit up, but failed. Raven went over to him and sat behind him. She began to undress him, but he was of little help. He went completely limp in her arms. "Thank you so much for helping me," she groaned sarcastically.

Once he was down to his boxers she moved him to his side of the bed. She sighed and began to undress herself now. She threw on a nightgown and went to wash her face. Beast Boy summed up all of his strength and stuck his legs under the comforter. He had never felt so tired in his whole life. By he couldn't fall asleep. Not just yet. He felt like something was missing. And she was. He waited for Raven to return.

She turned the light off and staggered over to the bed. Suddenly she felt very tired and longed to feel the coolness of her sheets. She slid into her bed and moaned happily as she let every aching muscle relax and sink into the cushion of the mattress. Beast Boy cuddled up to her, sighed happily, and fell asleep. She was quick to follow.

The next morning no one got up before eleven. There were Titans littered all over the tower, sleeping on blow up mattresses, sleeping bags, and on the couch. Cyborg was up first and he started to make a large brunch for everyone. Soon they were all awakening to a wonderful smell that was wafting through the tower.

One by one they each woke up and drifted over to Cyborg's lovely brunch. A few were suffering from hangovers, but luckily they weren't too bad. Everyone was complaining about how sore their feet were and how tired they still were.

Beast Boy woke up and felt sore all over. Everything was aching and he didn't want to get up. The one nice thing was that his arms were wrapped around Raven, who was still asleep. He hugged her tight and closed his eyes. He loved the feel of her. She just seemed to fit just right; like she was meant to be there. He could barely remember how he got to the tower; let alone how he had changed out of his tux. He knew that Raven must have done it.

Raven stirred and slowly woke up. She looked up and saw Beast Boy smiling down on her. "Good morning," he said softly and kissed her on the forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked smiling.

"I haven't a clue," said Beast Boy.

"Probably late," said Raven sitting up with a moan. She crawled out of the bed and stretched her sore muscles.

"Do we have to get up?" asked Beast Boy lying back into the pillow.

"Yes," said Raven putting her robe on. "Unless you want your daughter to lie in her crib starving."

They had converted Beast Boy's room into a room for Arielle. He had finally decided to move into Ravens room permanently, and Raven considered that a big step. In fact, she figured it was the most he could commit to and she thanked him for it with all her heart. She slowly opened the door and looked in. The babe was wide awake and as soon as she saw her mother began to flail about, as if to say, "It's about time!"

Raven entered the common room and saw a dozen Titans sitting around, eating brunch and talking. Alex was among them, with a large grin on his face. She said hello to everyone and headed to the fridge to get Arielle a bottle. Beast Boy entered a few minutes later. He had smelt the food and was starving. He knew that there would be nothing he could eat, so he began to make his own breakfast.

"So you two are leaving for your honeymoon tonight, right?" asked Flash.

"Yeah," said Robin putting his arm around Starfire.

"Where are you going?" asked Jinx.

"I do not know," said Starfire. "Robin will not tell me."

"That's because it's a surprise," said Robin holding her tight. "I'm trying to be romantic." Everyone went, "Awe," and Robin blushed.

"So how long is everyone staying here?" asked Raven as she sat down and placed the warmed up bottle in Arielle's mouth.

"You kicking us out already?" asked Speedy.

"No, just wondering," said Raven in a tired voice. Truthfully, she did want to kick them out, just because she couldn't stand large crowds and she liked her privacy. It really had nothing to do with them personally.

Once everyone was done with breakfast they began to clean up the tower. It was made to withstand a lot, but not a dozen Titans under one roof. But things were still considerably less hectic than the day before. Once the tower was straightened up they all decided to just hang out for the day. They were all still tired and had some catching up to do.

That evening everyone wished Robin and Starfire a happy trip as they left for the airport. Starfire couldn't understand why they were going on an airplane, since she could fly and all, but Robin told her that, once again, he was trying to be romantic. With Robin and Starfire gone everyone felt relieved, but a little sad. They had enjoyed embarrassing the newlyweds and making them blush. So they turned to the next closest thing. Raven and Beast Boy.

"So, Raven, I can't believe you caught the bouquet," said Argent.

"Yeah, neither can I," said Raven, not liking where this conversation was going. So she decided to go change Arielle. She was never so thankful for a dirty diaper.

"I guess we all know who's getting hitched next," said Aqualad.

"Don't think so," sighed Bumble Bee. "Evidently Beast Boy doesn't want to get married."

"Really?" asked Aqualad. "Why not?"

"Commitment issues," said Bumble Bee.

"Ah," said Aqualad nodding.

Raven finished changing Arielle and lay her down for the night. She checked on Alex and saw that he was playing in his room, but was looking very tired. "Bedtime," said Raven walking in.

"I'm not tired," said Alex rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn.

"Well I am, so it's bedtime," said Raven with a smile. She grabbed a pair of pajamas for him and helped him undress. With every second he seemed to be growing more and more tired. Once he was in his PJs she helped him into bed. She kissed him goodnight and then headed for her own room. She didn't care that it was only eight o'clock, she was going to bed.

Beast Boy had hung out with all of his hero friends all day and had had some fun. They talked about the old days and how even though they were all in their early twenties, they felt like they were getting too old for the whole hero job. He walked into he and Ravens room and saw her just falling down onto the bed. He laughed and went over to her.

"You going to bed?" he asked flopping down on the bed, almost catapulting her off.

"Yes," she said pulling her shoes off.

"Want me to help you undress?" he asked smiling.

"Why would I want help with that?" she asked. Her eyes were so tired she couldn't even keep her eyes open.

"Because you helped me last night," he said moving behind her. He grabbed her shirt and slowly peeled it off of her. She would have told him to just leave her alone, but she was too tired to object. So she let him help her get undressed. He crawled off of the bed and grabbed her nightgown. She lazily raised her arms and he slipped the black nightgown onto her.

"Thank you," she said giving him a kiss.

"No problem my queen," he said with a smile.

"Ooh, I'm starting to like this whole queen business," said Raven with a smile as she crawled under the covers. "When are you coming to bed?"

"Not for an hour or two," he said heading for the door. "Me and the guys are gonna watch some TV."

"Okay," she said cuddling into her bed and falling asleep. Beast Boy smiled to himself as Raven fell asleep. He liked helping her. She was always so independent, and then again she was always in need of help. She was just too stubborn sometimes to ask for it. But he knew she loved it when he helped her.

Beast Boy made it back out to the common room and sat down with all of the guys. They all stared at him for a second then broke out laughing. Beast Boy was thoroughly confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You've got it bad," laughed Herald.

"What do I got?" asked Beast Boy scratching your head.

"You looooove her," said they all swooned.

"So?" asked Beast Boy trying not to blush. He knew he shouldn't be blushing, but he hated being teased.

"I can't understand why you won't marry her," said Aqualad.

"Who told you that I won't marry her?" asked Beast Boy.

"Bee told me that Raven told her that you don't want to get married," said Aqualad. "Said you have commitment issues."

"I do _not_ have commitment issues," said Beast Boy defensively.

"Yeah, is that why you freaked out a few months ago when I mentioned that Raven wanted to get married?" asked Cyborg.

"I didn't freak out, I was just… caught off guard," said Beast Boy quickly.

"From what I heard you didn't come out your room for like a week," said Speedy.

"Can we please not talk about this?" he asked growing aggravated. He didn't like to think about when he had pretty much abandoned Raven for five days while he selfishly thought to himself and didn't help her with their newborn daughter.

"Fine," said Flash. "But you better realize that it's hard to find a woman like Raven these days."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"She loves you, bore two of your children, and _isn't_ pushing you for commitment," said Flash, counting on his fingers. "Even though she wants to marry you, she would rather see you happy than get her way. Now how many women don't want to get their way?"

This made all the guys laugh, but it made Beast Boy think. He realized that what Flash was saying was right. Any other woman in the world would have dragged him to the alter the moment they found out they were pregnant. And if not, they would have done it when they found out they were pregnant again. And if not, they would have accepted his proposal that he was forced into. But not Raven. She didn't mind putting her own wants and needs behind his. She was selfless. But what did that make him? He didn't think he was selfish, and he knew everyone would tell him the same. Then what was he?

A few hours later he quietly entered their room. Raven was fast asleep, all curled up on her side of the bed. He got undressed and slipped into bed next to her. He moved in close to her, so that her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. New thoughts and questions entered his mind. Did he love her? Yes, of course. Would he do anything for her? Yes, of course. Would he still feel the same way in a year? Five years? A decade? A lifetime? He fell asleep with these thoughts littering his mind.


	11. Finally, We Agree

**AN: I do not own the Teen Titans people!**

Chapter 11

"Happy birthday dear Alex, happy birthday to you!" all the Titans sang and then clapped. Alex blew the candles out and it only took him two tries. Arielle wasn't sure exactly what was going in, but she was enjoying herself. She was sitting in a high chair next to her brother, the birthday boy.

"Okay, what piece do you want?" asked Beast Boy getting ready to cut the cake.

"That piece, with the T-rex on it," said Alex. He had grown out of his bug stage and was now into dinosaurs. Raven was a little more comfortable with this phase than with the insects.

"Aw man, I wanted that piece," Cyborg muttered to himself.

"Well it's _my_ birthday," said Alex with a large smile. "On your birthday we can have another dinosaur cake."

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" asked Raven.

"Vanilla," said Alex, never taking his eyes off of his piece of cake.

"Alright, everyone, grab a piece," said Beast Boy cutting up the rest of the cake and putting the piece on plates. They each grabbed one and Raven served them ice cream.

"I can't believe you're already four," said Robin smile.

"I know," said Raven. "My little boy's growing up."

"I'm not a little boy, I'm a big boy," said Alex with a smile.

"Sorry," said Raven giving him a kiss on the cheek, which he wiped off.

Once they were all served they sat down and began to eat the cake and ice cream. Alex was shoveling it into his mouth as fast as he could. Once again, his favorite part of his birthday was coming up: the presents.

"Hey, slow down before you choke," said Beast Boy.

"I'm not gonna choke," said Alex with his mouth as full as it could be.

"Yes you are," said Beast Boy. "Now don't put another thing in your mouth until you swallow what's already in there. Don't worry; your presents are going anywhere." Alex sighed and chewed the cake in his mouth until he could swallow.

"Friends, I have glorious news," said Starfire suddenly.

"Uh, Starfire, I think we should tell them a little later," said Robin.

"But why? I wish to tell them now," said Starfire excitedly.

"I think we should wait until Alex's party is over," said Robin. "It is his special day."

"But today is a special day for us too!" said Starfire. "May we please tell them?"

"Tell us what?" asked Raven.

"I am going to have a baby!" said Starfire clapping. The others gasped and their jaws dropped. "Are you all not happy?" Slowly they all came to and congratulated Starfire and Robin.

"What happened to the "waiting a year" thing?" asked Cyborg.

"Let's just say our honeymoon had a different idea," said Robin taking Starfire's hand.

"So I'm guessing you just found out," said Beast Boy.

"Yes, this morning," said Starfire. "Robin made me urinate on a couple white sticks and…"

"Okay, Star," said Robin cutting her off. "They know how it works."

"Well if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask," said Raven feeding Arielle a small bite of cake. "After two kids, I've got plenty of experience. Although, I'm going to guess that Tameraneans have a different sort of pregnancy."

Robin had never really thought about this and he suddenly felt very nervous.

"Can I open my gifts now?" asked Alex pushing his empty plate away. He obviously hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation the adults were having.

"Sure, go sit on the couch," said Beast Boy.

Alex exploded out of his chair and ran over to the couch. Everyone followed and soon the wrapping paper was flying. All of his gifts were in some way dinosaur related. Again his favorite gift came from Cyborg; an entire set of mechanical dinosaurs that moved and roared.

"And I made sure that the batteries won't die for two years," said Cyborg proudly.

"This is the best gift ever!" said Alex hopping up and down on the couch.

"I also gotcha this," said Cyborg throwing him another present.

Alex opened it up and saw that it was a brand new basketball. "Yes!" said Alex even more excited. He hopped up and hugged Cyborg as tightly as he could.

"Now how the heck am I going to beat that?" asked Robin. "Cyborg's not even giving me a chance at being his favorite uncle."

"Hey, you're gonna be a father soon," said Cyborg. "Let me have this at least."

After thanking everyone he ran off to his room to play with all of his new toys. They knew they wouldn't see him for a few hours. Raven put Arielle down for her nap and went back to help clean up the common room. Robin and Starfire had left to run some errands.

"Wow, soon there's gonna be another kid in the tower," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, maybe Robin shouldn't have made Starfire sell that house she bought," laughed Beast Boy.

"There's still plenty of room here in the tower," said Raven.

"Yeah, but for how long?" asked Cyborg. "Who knows how many kids Starfire's gonna want to have."

"No less than three is my guess," said Beast Boy.

"Well let's not worry about it until it happens," said Raven. "You know, with our luck, I'll probably get pregnant again." She said this a little lowly. The room felt a little awkward for a few moments.

"So, you think we're done having kids?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why? Do you want more?" asked Raven. Cyborg decided to get out of there, so he slyly crept out to the garage.

"I don't know," said Beast Boy. "But it'd be nice if we kept the option open."

"Well I'm not about to go out and get my tubes tied," said Raven. "But I'd like to wait a little while if we are going to have more."

"So you're not against it?" he asked optimistically.

"Not entirely," she said plainly. "I mean, so far we seem to be raising Alex and Arielle correctly. So if we're doing something right, we might as well try to bring up as many good kids as possible. It seems like there are more spoiled brats in the world than there are polite children. If anything, we'll be doing something good for the world by having more children. But, like I said, I'd like to wait a little while."

Beast Boy smiled and continued to clean. "You think we're doing something right?"

"We must be," said Raven. "Alex is polite, he never throws a tantrum, he shares with Arielle, and he's just as cute as his father." She said this with a slight smile and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, then let's shoot for twins next time," said Beast Boy laughing.

"Yeah, and you can grow them and push them out of your crotch," said Raven wiping the table down.

"No thanks," said Beast Boy chuckling.

"My feelings exactly," said Raven.

That night Alex was tucked in with his dinosaurs sleeping next to him. He had played all day with them and had wanted to continue on, but his parents insisted that he go to sleep. He had the T-rex tucked under his arm and the others littered about his bed.

Raven was brushing her hair in the mirror. It was pretty long now and she kept it pulled back in an elastic. Beast Boy came up behind her and began to kiss her neck.

"And what is this about?" asked Raven with a smile as she felt his soft, warm kisses on her neck.

"Would you like a back massage?" he asked starting to rub her shoulders.

"Again, what is this about?" she repeated.

"Can't I do something nice for you?" he asked. He pulled her over to the bed and sat her down. He got behind her and began to massage her back and shoulders. She wasn't sure why he was doing this, but she had a faint idea.

"I'm guessing someone's feeling a little frisky?" she said with a smile as her body started feeling more and more relaxed.

"Do you really think that's why I'm doing this?" laughed Beast Boy.

"Yes," she laughed back.

They stopped talking and Beast Boy continued to massage her. She sighed with pleasure and knew that she really owed him for this. Whatever he had in mind, she wasn't about to object.

The funny thing was that Beast Boy didn't have anything like that in mind at the moment. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach growing more intense and his heart began to race. He smoothed down her back and kissed her neck again. It was now or never.

"Raven?" he asked softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes?" she said with a smile and leaned back against him.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered. He revealed that in his hands there lay a black velvet box. He opened it up and revealed a diamond ring.

To say that Raven was shocked would be an understatement. She turned her head and looked at him, not able to breath. "What?" she asked, not know what else to say.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated and took the ring out of the box.

"Beast Boy…" she started and felt him slip the ring on her finger.

"Before you say anything," he said soothingly. "I want you to know that I'm asking you because I want to. I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you."

She just stared at him. "You mean that?" asked Raven, still in shock.

"Yes," he said kissing her. "So… will you?"

Raven felt like the room was spinning. This was exactly what she wanted and she could have cried. She would have, if not for her powers, which were at full strength since her children weren't near. "Yes," she said at last. She turned completely around, wrapped her arms around Beast Boy, and began kissing him passionately.

"You will?" he asked through the kiss.

"I will," she said as happy as she had ever been. Everything in her room was encased in a black aura and was spinning around. But she didn't care, and in all honesty neither did he. He knew this was right, he could feel it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. And she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Of all the things in the world for them to agree on, they never imagined that this was it.

**THE END (TRILOGY?)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
